


Distraction

by TheGirlWithBrightEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes
Summary: Hastur follows up on his threat to 'take Crowley down' after he survived the bath in Holy Water. Crowley panics and has to come up with a distraction.Short single moment one-shot.





	Distraction

It was only days after the close call of the Apocalypse and avoiding execution. Crowley and Aziraphale were starting to wind down ever so slightly, although at least Crowley was still on his guard for both Heaven and Hell. They were just having tea together in Crowley's apartment when they were alerted to the arrival of Someone by a sudden krasch downstairs. It could only be one thing given the ruccus: someone had just gotten through the door without bothering to ring the doorbell.

" **CROWLEY**!" came an angry voice from down in the hall. Aziraphale looked puzzled, the voice oddly familiar but he couldn't place it - Crowley however panicked.

"Shit!" he hissed, instantly very pale as he grabbed Aziraphale's wrist firmly and ran, ignoring the clatter as the angel dropped his tea cup. The very surprised Aziraphale stumbled after him as they criss-crossed their way to the bedroom, Crowley trying to buy time to think by getting as far away from the stairs as he could.

"Who is that?" Aziraphale whispered as soon as the door closed.

"Hastur, duke of Hell," Crowley managed at a sputter, tearing at his hair as he paced quickly around. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_..."

"Is it that bad?" Aziraphale said, suddenly worried, if only because Crowley was acting up.

"Yes!" Crowley spat frantically then halted staring at Aziraphale. It could work considering what the angel had done in his body. "Angel, work with me here or I'm dead, okay?" he said hurriedly, throwing his jacket on the floor and pulling out his top from his trousers, unzipping the fly and mushing up his hair. They could hear Hastur come closer, calling furiously.

"What will you do?" Aziraphale whispered, squawking slightly as Crowley pulled off his jacket, too and unloosened the bowtie rather hurriedly, before he tugged at Aziraphale's shirt to make him look dishevelled.

"Not me, you!" Crowley muttered hurriedly, taking hold of Aziraphale's arms as he manifested his wings, earning a gasp from the angel. As they heard Hastur call from the next room, Crowley threw himself back on his bed wings spread, pulling Aziraphale with him. The angel landed on top of him, scrambling up on all fours over him.

"I-" he started in confusion, but Crowley cut him off.

"Kiss the living daylights out of me," Crowley hissed and Aziraphale blushed furiously. " _Now_!" Crowley managed desperately when there was forceful banging on the bedroom door, before Hastur grabbed the handle to wrench it open. Aziraphale did the only thing he could: he obeyed. Crowley lost his breath completely from the sudden onslaught, Aziraphale locking onto his mouth, thrusting his tongue in so far he nearly gagged before catching it. White wings unfurled and Aziraphale's hands found his wrists, pushing them into the matress with quite a bit more force than anticipated. It sent a jolt through Crowley's body that he'd not expected, the kiss - while forceful and messy far from unpleasant.

"C-Crowley...?"the shocked voice of Hastur was in the room but Aziraphale gave Crowley no chance to give it much thought as he kissed him. Only one thing passed through Crowley's dizzy, distracted brain: it seemed to be working. Then he lost all coherent thought as Aziraphale pressed his knee up between his legs and he let out an involuntary whimper.

"B-bye!" he could hear Hastur squeak before slamming the door.

Aziraphale didn't seem to notice the threat was gone and Crowley was certainly not going to tell him...


End file.
